


for corruption is a trifling thing

by theleonhearted



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleonhearted/pseuds/theleonhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never did believe him when he promised her the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for corruption is a trifling thing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the span of _Thor_ , with the final paragraph corresponding to the end of the film.

He tells her this: "I will have you as mine."

He tells her through lips and teeth bared clever in a kiss that might have stirred her warrior's heart, if she only were ignorant. 

Still his mouth brands cold and familiar and unwarranted, his hands a marvel to debase the elves of lore. She knows, in that moment, that if he had chosen corruption then she would choose it too—but then it could be that she cannot resist the lure of challenge even now, it could be that power is a thing to corrupt even gods—and she yields.

He doesn’t seem real—fleshed or warm or  _alive_ —when he kisses her. His fingers ruin her hair, trace evil shapes into her scalp, crowns which he would steal for her head. His breath diffuses too cool into her skin like frost, shallow and estranged from a wicked mouth that whispers, whispers, nothing and everything between her savage teeth.

 

 

She doesn’t believe it when he tells her that he will win her.

She doesn’t believe in a sentiment that cannot live, a tree without roots. She doesn't believe in the promise of harmony which the kingdom claims will come at dawn, with the crowning of a prince. She knows better than that.

She doesn't believe it when a little girl asks her in a fairy's voice if she loves Thor. She doesn't believe in love.

She doesn't believe Loki can win. She doesn't believe she can let him. She doesn’t believe in herself.

She doesn’t believe in anything.

 

 

But when he disappears, she draws her blade and thrashes violently in her most beautiful prison—a palace room that would be his, a throne of spiteful splendor—and screams: liar, liar, _liar_.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and choppy—I hope not unseemly so—but the style suits the purpose, I think. Not sure about the lack of line breaks. Should they be there? Let me know if you have an opinion.
> 
> I see Sif as quite reckless and eager for challenge. She wants someone to level her, but her mind and her body are contrasting forces. Even without all of the subtle plays that she and Loki had throughout the movie Thor, I think their pairing works so well because Loki is every bit the foil of the expectation we know Sif despises, the written path; it's the reason she chose to defy tradition and become a warrior. Loki is that challenge she seeks, in my eyes. But always, to each their own.


End file.
